Misunderstood Emotions
by Cyril Amethyst
Summary: The tale of love between an oblivious 17 year old swordsman and a shy but caring Summoner. SheenaxLloyd, onesided ColettexLloyd, but that's just Colette.
1. Feelings

Chapter 1: Feelings

'Idiot...' Sheena thought, over and over and over. 'Idiot, idiot, idiot...' She had just spoken to Lloyd, and came close to confessing her feelings to him, until he said: '"Yeah! We can be great friends!"' It was over for her, she had loved him, and he had seemed to love her back. But now, her dreams and hopes were evaporating...That was it. She would kill herself at dawn, whenever she knew nobody would be up. It would ease her pain...

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! "Sheena, is something wrong?" 'Oh no,' thought Sheena sadly. 'It's Lloyd...' "Go away, Lloyd. I don't want to talk right now, I'm not feeling well. Come back tomorrow, after I've had some rest." 'And gone...' Thought Sheena, still more sad. "You're not well! Let me in to see you! Please!" cried Lloyd, sounding anxious now, instead of his usual cheery voice that always raised her spirits. Sheena was in tears now. "I'm sorry, Lloyd, but no, I won't. Just go back to your room!" She sobbed quietly, hoping he wouldnt hear her. "Then I'll wait here for you, Sheena. I'll wait as long as it takes!"

And wait he did. After Sheena heard his breathing stop, she assumed he had left, and silently cursed herself for leaving the dagger out in the lobby in her trunk. She opened the door, only to see Lloyd, asleep against the wall. Sleeping without snores. That's a first. Wait...What was the red stuff all over the floor! Sheena took a closer look.

No, it couldn't be. Not right here. Lloyd was against the wall, with a knife in his back. Sheena ran up to him, and hugged him close, dispite the blood. "Shee...na...I...Wait...ed...for...you..." came a small voice from his head. "Lloyd! Are you okay! wait here, I'll go get-" but even as she said this, Lloyd's heartbeat began slowing and he grew cold. 'No...' thought Sheena, tears in her eyes. 'Lloyd, I won't let you go...' and cried until she fell asleep, still clutching Lloyd like She'd never let go.


	2. Never Letting Go

Chapter 2: Never Letting Go

Sheena awoke with Lloyd still clutched tightly in her arms, and she could no longel feel a heartbeat. "Purgatory Seal!" She cried, attempting to heal him. It was to no avail. "Lloyd...no...you cant die... I love you too much for you to die..." Sheena heard a shrill sqeak from behind, and saw Colette, eyes wide to the truth that she wasn't the only one with love for Lloyd. She began to cry, not because of Lloyd's death, which she knew naught of, but because Lloyd might choose Sheena instead of her. She heard Sheena confess her love, and she saw Sheena gripping Lloyd without moving.

Sheena was terrified but relived at the same time. "Colette! Go get Raine!" She cried, half smiling half crying. Colette replied with a hearty shake of her head. "Colette! Don't you realize that Lloyd might be dead!" She shifted Lloyd to show the knife. "Do you want him to die!" Colette replied quietly, and then ran away. her reply took a minute to sink in. 'She thinks I killed Lloyd when i was holding him...' That would mean the entire group would be on her. She had to do something. She did it. She let go. Lloyd slouched down back against the wall, and Sheena ran as fast as she could to get Raine. Hopefully she would belive her. She would belive her, right?

She did not belive her. What's more, when Colette dashed in and exclaimed her whole version in one breath, Raine, Zelos, Genis, Presea, Regal, and Colette cornered her. What could she do? They wouldn't belive her, they had known Colette much longer than her. So she did the one thing she could. She ran. Grabbing Lloyd along the way, Sheena ran and ran and ran, no stopping till she reached Mizuho. Three more days of constant running, and she made it. Mizuho. Or at least the ruins of Mizuho. Someone had attacked and burned down the villiage. Who would do it? Who COULD do it? No...It couldn't be..


	3. Acceptance

Chapter 3: Acceptance

It couldn't be... Kuchinawa wouldn't do that to Mizuho...It was his own villiage...His own people... He always seemed a traitor, but Sheena didn't think he would ever betray his people...He had burned the villiage to the ground, and...Wait! The knife in Lloyd's back! The initial K was engraved on the blade! That traitor had stabbed Lloyd, yet..._thump, thump, thump..._Lloyds heartbeat! Lloyd was alive! But how...? "I see your friend here is recovering from the venom in the knife. I am personally amazed that neither the knife nor poison would kill him. He just won't die, will he, Sheena?" Said an icy voice behind her.

"Kuchinawa! But why...? Why would you stab Lloyd, and betray Mizuho!" Sheena glared while she said this, once again being put to her emotional limits. "The villiage was just a reminder of my previous life. Did you expect me to just let it torment me until I die! And that boy over there," he points to Lloyd, "is starting to realize he loves you," Sheena stared in awe at Lloyd for this comment, "and I can't let you be loved, Sheena. You just aren't meant to be. I challenge you yo a showdown on the Isle of Decision. Just be thankful that I don't kill you now, wretch." And even as Sheena charged, Kuchinawa disappeared.

--------Authors notes--------

Yeah, mostly dialouge, and yeah, i twisted the storyline. So sue me, just 'cause I like being original.


	4. Lloyd Awakens

Chapter 4: Lloyd Awakens

The next day, Lloyd began to stir. Sheena had stayed with him the entire night, crying into his shoulder, and eventually fell asleep. When Lloyd awoke, his stomach growled loudly, and he was about to get up and eat something, when he realized Sheena was laying on the ground, head on his shoulder, fast asleep. There were still traces of tears, and she was muttering something under her breath. "Lloyd...don't go...no..." was barely audible. 'She's worried about me!' thought Lloyd, wide-eyed. 'She was acting like she hated me at the inn... Wait, where am-' Suddenly, pain shot up his back. He checked the knife wound, and realized he was in Mizuho. Or, at least, Mizuho's ruins."What happened here!" Lloyd exclaimed. This woke Sheena, who retained her sad state, until she saw Lloyd, who she then tackled and hugged so hard, she saw his eyes pop. "Sheena! Okay, okay, I get it! You're happy to see me." Lloyd choked out as he laughed. Sheena began to blush, and told him all about what had happened since Flanoir.

"...And now Kuchinawa has declared that we have a battle on the Isle of Decision." She finished, about to cry again. "What's that?" Asked Lloyd quizzicaly. Sheena replied matter-of-factly: "It's where people in my villiage go for duels of honor."

Lloyd decided to make the best of their day. He and Sheena walked around Mizuho, talking and laughing more than they had this entire journey. 'Wow, Sheena might actually like me back...maybe I'll confess today...' He rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully. This was gonna be a short day...

-------Authors Note-------

So, like it? next chapter's the big fight scene. I enjoy constructive critisism and/or comments, they help me write, so please, feel free to comment. Just no flames, please, this is my first Tales of Symphonia fanfiction... 3 anyways, hoped ya liked it, and tune in next time for Chapter 5: Isle of Decision!


	5. Isle of Decisions

Chapter 5: Isle of Decision

This was it. Sheena was to fight Kuchinawa today. Lloyd had argued with Sheena constantly, not wanting her to get hurt and win. Or die trying. Lloyd was to be the judge, (A/N: sorry, can't remember what they're called...) and would decide who is the victor. As Lloyd rowed the small canoe to the island, he was more scared then he ever had been. He really, truely, sincerely cared about Sheena more than he'd ever cared for anybody else before. And here she was, at a possible fight to the death, with him powerless to help. And as he pondered these things, Sheena got out of their canoe and prepared herself for a battle.

POOF! Kuchinawa began to do the same. Almost instantly, both snapped up and began to circle one another, waiting for the opportune moment to strike the other down. Sheena saw hers first. As she charged towards her opponent, her cards drawn, she realized that it had been a trap. Kuchinawa jumped back, and shot thunder from his daggers. Sheena narrowly avoided this, and charged at Kuchinawa again, ready to attempt to seal his strength in a card for an easier battle. It went on for a while, trading blows, until Kuchinawa got her down. He stood back, aiming his dagger to throw at Sheena for the final blow, when Lloyd ran in front of the knife, and it stopped in his right shoulder, as he was facing Sheena. All he could do was yell, "You won your duel, Kuchinawa!" and mouth "I'm sorry..." at a horrified Sheena, before falling on his back, effectively digging the knife in deeper, and causing him to pass out. His last thought before losing counsiousness was, 'No... I never confessed...'

-------Authors Note-------

Yay for big fights! Yaaaaaaay! now I'm having Writers block and can't think anymore... (I don't write it out first, I wing it and type what I think as I go...;;) So tune in next time for chapter 6!


	6. Confessions

Chapter 6: Confessions

Lloyd groaned softly. "Sheena... I only wish i could have said it..." Sheena, who had been gazing lovingly at him for the last few hours, asked, "Said what, Lloyd?" "Said that I like Sheena...Alot...More than Colette, it just took me so long to figure it out..." At this, Sheena's heart skipped a beat. 'Lloyd... I love you too...' She thought wearily. Lloyd opened his eyes. "Sheena! I'm alive! You're alive!" He leaped up ant tried to run towards her, then fell from pain. Sheena caught him, then brought him in a happy embrace, saying happily "I love you too, Lloy-" WHACK! Raine had smacked Sheena upside the head with her staff. Sheena instantly crumpled.

"Raine!" Cried Lloyd, past the point of exasperation. "She saved me!" 'And I think she likes me back, as well...' "No, Lloyd. She stabbed you in the back, and took you away from your REAL friends! Do you know how hard Colette is crying! She hasn't stopped since you were betrayed and stabbed, by your so-called friend, Sheena!" At this point, Raine had her staff poised for the deathblow to Sheena.

"NO! I won't let you kill her!" Lloyd cried as he cleaves Raine's staff in half. "Lloyd! Do you know who you're protecting? All she'll do is betray you! Why protect a traitor!" Raine replied curtly. Sheena was waking now, and could hear the argument well enough to understand. "Why am I protecting her! WHY AM I PROTECTING HER! I'm protecting her because I love her! That's why I'm protecting her. And I'm sure she loves me, too! The question is, are you sure you have a good reason for attacking HER?" "I...We saw a ninja knife in your back, we assumed-" "ASSUMED! THAT'S IT! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, KUCHINAWA DID THAT! SHEENA SAVED ME FROM DIEING FROM THE VENOM IN THAT KNIFE!" roared Lloyd at a now dumb-stricken Raine. All Raine could do was gaze , horrified, and say: "I- I'm s-s-s-sorry, Lloyd...I'll j-just go back to our c-c-c-camp now, its down the mountain..." Now Lloyd was the apologetic one. After finishing making up with Raine, he looked over to Sheena, who was gazing lovingly at him. "I l-love you too, Lloyd." she stammered, then blushed and collapsed from stress. Lloyd smiled weakly and picked her up and carried her down to The group's camp, where the rest of the party was fast asleep.

-------Authors Note-------

Yeah, this might be the longest, but hey, they finally confessed. what should I write now? (pssssst: readers, prepare for some Zelos and Colette stuff soon!)


	7. Cute Little Angel Or not?

Chapter...Ummm...7? Cute little Angel... Or not?

"No..." Colette muttered as she watched Lloyd carry Sheena back down the mountain. She had heard and seen it all, the full confession. "I thought Lloyd loved _me_... I loved him... And this new ninja girl, Sheena... She stole him from me!" Colette flew straight back to camp, crying all the way. Zelos, the night watch, was the only one still awake. She touched down nearby, then hit the ground throwing a tantrum.

Zelos ran straight to her. "What's wrong, Colette! Did someone hurt my cute little Angel!" Zelos drew his sword. "N-no... Lloyd... H-he loves Sheena... Not m-me..." Colette sobbed into Zelos' chest. He just had a sudden violent urge to take advantage of her, but thought better. All he did was hold her in his arms and embrace her. She leaned in to kiss him. 'Lloyd...' He thought, 'How could you!' At that moment, Lloyd walked in, carrying Sheena in his arms and smiling wearily. At the second Colette saw this, she stood.

"Oh, hey Col-" Lloyd started before being interrupted by her. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed. "HOW COULD YOU LOVE SHEENA, WHEN I CLEARLY-" She drew her Shuriken chakrams, "LOVE YOU!" She throws the chakram at Sheena with all her might, and now Sheena is awake from the yelling. She sees it heading for her, then feels the world spin and sees the oppisite direction. 'Wait, what!' She thought as she looked up at Lloyd, an extremely pained expression on his face.

The Shuriken was embedded in his back, deeper even than Kuchinawa's knife. 'That chakram...' She thought, 'was meant for me... to k-kill me...' he suddenly hit the ground, Lloyd landing on top of her.'You PERVERT!' was her first thought, then she realized he wasn't moving. At all. His eyes were shut, almost peacefully, and he seemed to be smiling. As she gently pushed him off, she slowly edged the Shuriken out of the center of his back, and slowly turned to glare at Colette. "You do know that you may have just killed Lloyd, right?" Sheena demanded, tears in her eyes.

"He never loved me anyways." She responded indifferently. "And now, I'm going to kill YOU." She pointed her other Shuriken chakram at Sheena. The fight began. As Sheena stood there, crying helplessly and hugging Lloyd, red light burst from her and Lloyd's hearts. Colette was suprised, but then threw her chakram again, but it stopped a few feet from Sheena. The bursts of light met, and a pheonix emerged from it. _'What is your wish?' _It asked in a low tone. Sheena was suprised, but then pointed to Lloyd.

The pheonix nodded its head and swooped over Lloyd, and the color returned to his face. "Shee...na?" He gasped, opening his eyes wide. "Sheena, Look out!" He cried, jumping in front of the next throw from Colette, cleanly slicing it in half. Colette only seemed to get more enraged, and the Evil Eye chakrams appeared in her hands, and her wings turned black. The Evil Eyes were pulsing with dark purple energy.

"Colette! No!" Lloyd cried. "You wouldn't do this! I love you like family! I always will! It's just that-" "Hahahaha..." Came a hollow voice from inside the chakrams. "Colette is now my slave, fool! She has been locked in the back of her own mind! All because she wanted Sheena gone, just to love a pathetic twerp like you!"

The demonic voice called up lightning, and sent it at Lloyd. Lloyd managed to block it, but the demon got behind him and prepared for another attack. This time Sheena was the one to save Lloyd. Just as she was hit, she called up Aska and Luna and got them to begin purifying Colette. Sheena took the jolt full blast, and Lloyd watched in terror as the Summoner began to be killed from electricution. He watched as she fell to the ground, he felt himself dive to catch her. As he cradled her in his arms, he began to cry. The summoner probably wouldn't make it through the night.

-------Authors note-------

Dammit, what have I done! SHEENA! points at Colette She did it! She made me kill Sheena! NOOOO!

Colette: Um, I'm sorry... -cries with me even though she hates Sheena-


	8. The Tale of Two Lovers: Memories

Chapter 8: The Tale of Two Lovers: Memories

Colette began to come to her senses. She immediately turned to Lloyd to vent her frustration from being rejected, balling her fists and ready to hit the stress-filled young man. She saw the look on his face, a look of complete disdain and sadness, and froze. She looked down into his arms, looking at the fried and charred Sheena. All she knew was Lloyd loved Sheena, and Sheena loved him, and this must feel like a part of Lloyd is dying, holding the one he loved while she died.

Lloyd looked up, straight into Colette's eyes, and glared. "You son of a bitch... You seal away Colette, you kill Sheena, now you come back for more!" He growled gruffly, carefully placing Sheena away from Colette, drawing his swords. "Lloyd! What happened?" Colette cried, rushing to sob into his shoulder. "You killed Sheena... Sheena... Shee...na..." Lloyd moaned out, sinking to his knees in loud sobs of dispair.

Every tear that flowed from Lloyd once always-optimistic face fell on Sheena. What anyone failed to notice was that Sheena's body absorbed them, and every drop healed the direct area. Lloyd just fell onto the young ninja, crying harder still, Colette watching in a state of shock. She really HAD killed Sheena... And now Lloyd will probably always be cold-hearted for the rest of his life.

Of course, Colette always knew it was love at first sight between Sheena and Lloyd. Like the fact that when Sheena attacked back on the Ossa Trail, he tried to jump in the hole after her. What's more, in the fight at the bottom, neither would directly attack each other, and Lloyd 'accidently' used Gaurdian to stop Kratos from killing the unwilling assassin. Or when she had gone to the room and asked Lloyd to coe outside, and he answered with a "No.", but Sheena walked up afterwards, and he immediately agreed. And once, she had offered to marry him. (A/n: Remember the skit in front of Mizuho?)

"What are you crying for, Lloyd?" Asked a concerned voice beneath the sobbing teen. "And can you please get off of me? I can't really breathe..." Lloyd lifted up his head, his eyes still red, and looked at the now healed girl. Lloyd froze, then grabbed and embraced Sheena with all the strength he had. Sheena looked suprised, then happy, at this sudden guesture. She embraced back, and they said, "I love you..." In perfect unison. A summon named Verius, whom they did not know of, appeared. 'Understood. The pact is now made.' It said in a high-pitched voice. "Corrine!" Sheena cried out, and looked straight at Verius. The Summon spirit of Heart just nodded, then slowly faded away.

The rest of the group awoke some time later, to find Sheena fast asleep in Lloyd's arms, Lloyd softly snoring, sleeping while standing and still managing to hold Sheena. Regal and Raine knew at first sight of the couple what had happened, Zelos was angry, and attempted to hit Lloyd, before the person you'd least expect knocked him away. It was Colette. "Now you leave these two alone. They have both litterally survived death last night, and they deserve some time in peace together. Genis just watched them smugly. 'I knew you two would end up together!' He thought happily. Presea looked at the two and smiled. Genuinely smiled, not just some emotionless stare. Kratos, who had been spying on the group for a while now, thought along the same lines as Genis. Lloyd and Sheena dreamed of each other. All agreed that this was real, unconditional love at its finest.


	9. The Tale of Two Lovers: Acceptance

Chapter 9: The Tale of Two Lovers:Acceptance

Early the next day, Lloyd awoke before Sheena, shivering, as his back was exposed from the chakram cutting his clothes. He felt a blanket being draped over him and Sheena, and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Colette standing beside him, smiling, and the rest of the party sitting nearby, around a fire. He looked from Genis' smug expression, to Presea's true smile, to Zelos, rubbing a chakram-shaped bruise on him and grumbling, to Raine and Regal's knowing, approving smiles, then back to Colette's grin. "I... I'm sorry, guys... I should have known better, and Colette, I'm sorry I broke your heart. I think I should head back to Iselia now..." He hung his head, slowly placed Sheena near the fire, then tried to take a step.

His foot never left the ground, as they were trapped in ice. "Genis, why am I frozen to the ground!" He demanded." Genis grinned widely, and Sheena, now dropping the act of being asleep, spoke for him. "We all** KNEW **you'd try this, Lloyd." Colette shook her head. "Okay, well, maybe **I** knew that you'd try it. The point is, I'm not about to let you go off alone, and possibly get hurt, and leave me here." SMACK! Sheena slapped Lloyd in the face, which would have made him stagger, but made him fall back, into a VERY low Limbo position. She held out her hand and pulled him up, and continued. "Plus, Colette forgives you. Right, Colette?" Colette nodded. "I knew you liked her, Lloyd, ever since the Ossa Trail. And I know you will always be like my big brother."

Lloyd smiled tiredly, and looked at Genis. "Can you unfreeze me now!" He begged, his feet now completely losing feeling. Genis smiled, then said, "Freeze! Icicle!", Freezing Lloyd from his collar, down. "GENIS! YOU'RE DEAD!" He screamed, then being picked up by Sheena. Lloyd was hoised into the air, then carried over to the fire. He looked up at Sheena, saying mentally, 'Get him... Or at least save him for me...' Sheena nodded, they had such a strong bond, they had a mental link now. Sheena put a Gaurdian Seal around Genis, who thanked her greatly, before replying, "Don't thank me yet. When Lloyd thaws, it's gone." She smiled evilly, Genis was freaking out now.

She then went over to lay back down by Lloyd. She felt warm, despite the fact that the one next to her was an icicle, and whispered, "Rest... You've earned it..." Colette wandered over to them, covered them up with several blankets, then watched over them. 'Our little gaurdian angel...' Sheena thought warmly, before drifting off to sleep.

-------Authors Note-------

Short, I know. Keep in mind, SHORT BUT SWEET. If I get at least three comments/revews, I will continue, possibly adding on several more chapters. If not, this is the end. Please, R & R, so that I know it's worth continuing. (There will quite possibly be a sequal!)


	10. It's All in the Heart!

Chapter 10: It's All in the Heart!

((A/N Okay, I now have my e-mail account suspended, so I'll assume I got those three reviews. Also, can you please hold your reviews until I put another Authors Note into a later chapter? Thanks for your time, here's your chapter!))

Sheena awoke in the middle of the night, because she was cold. She looked next to her for comfort from Lloyd, but he wasn't there. She heard some weapon clashes somewhere behind her, and went to go check it out. She saw Lloyd, battered and bruised, and the Skull Dancer, whom the party had aparrantly fought and defeated twice before, talking in a low tone. She got in close enough to hear.

"You w-won't get through m-me...!" Lloyd stuttered, wiping blood from his mouth. "You can't have Sheena, or the rest of my friends! I won't let you!" With that said, he rushed again, only to get knocked back, slamming into the mountain wall. Sheena looked at all the dents, and discovered that he had been in pain for some time now, judging by the dozen or so dents.

He hit the wall, and quietly said, "I'm sorry... Sheena..." Before going limp. Sheena quietly cast Purgatory Seal, then used a Lemon gel from afar. Lloyd got back up, and bright blue angel wings spurted from his back, and he flew straight up to the Skull Dancer's face. "A gift from Sheena," He cried, embedding one of the Katana swords Sheena had given him through the forehead, "So burn in Hell, where you came from!" (A/N Yeah, they don't exist. gimme a break!)

Lloyd fell to the ground, his wings had faded. Sheena bolted straight to his side. She tried giving him some of her mana, which seemed to work, but tired her. He mutered something under his breath, barely audible to Sheena. "I'm sorry, Sheena... I'm such a coward... I... I don't deserve you..." Sheena looked straight at Lloyd's bloodied, broken face, and smiled. "What are you talking about, Lloyd?"

Immediately afterwards, Zelos stepped out from behind a tree. "Y'know, he's always been shy around you, and after I got him in trouble with you at the Hot Springs, he's been feelin' like an outcast, and that nobody really wants him. Finding out Kratos was his father, who had abandoned and betrayed him, didn't help. The only thing that kept him from leaving the group was you. I may not want to, but I accept it. You two are meant to be." Sheena was a litle saddened about Lloyd's emotions, but realized- "IT WAS YOU! YOU WERE THE PEEPING TOM, AND I WENT OFF ON LLOYD, BECAUSE HE TRIED TO HELP YOU!" SMACK! Sheena's hand ran across Zelos' face, making quite a noise. "Why didn't you step in, take the blame?" She said, calmer but still fiercely. "Because," He replied simply, "I was having too much fun watching you girls get all mad at poor Lloyd over there."

Sheena looked back to Lloyd. His breathing was labored. "Zelos!" She commanded. "Heal Lloyd." Then in a softer tone, "Please?" Zelos laughed and cast Healing Stream on Lloyd, to no avail. He cast it again, a little more frustrated, and it still didn't work. "Hey bud! Lloyd! Get up!" He cried desperately, running to his side. Sheena got there first, picking him up and cradling him. "What in the Hell happened!" He yelled out in fear. "T-the Skull D-dancer... Was trying to get to me... and the rest of the group... L-lloyd wouldn't let it, and fought it himself. He's-" She paused, Lloyd moaned softly and wiggled around. "We need to get him to Raine!" She lifted him up, with the help of Zelos, and ran towards camp.

"Raine! RAINE!" Sheena screamed, running toward the girls' tent. Raine slowly crawled out, looking over the ninja. "What is it? You don't seem in-" Then she saw Lloyd, thrashing about in Sheena's arms. She tried using her healing arts on him, but to no avail. "Can you heal me if I deplete most of my mana?" Sheena finally asked. "I think so, why?" Raine replied. Sheena nodded, transferring nearly all of her mana into Lloyd's convulsing body, efectivly waking him up and giving him control on his life. Sheena fell forward, Lloyd reaching out just in time to catch her.

Sheena awoke to Lloyd's soft voice. "-eena, I wasn't strong enough... Don't die on me now, Sheena..." Sheena's eyes fluttered open. "You dork," She chuckled, using Lloyd's words. "You were plenty strong." Lloyd looked down, and smiled happily, before cheering, "Sheena! I'm so glad you're awake! Are you..." His head drooped down, he was exausted from staying with Sheena over the last ninety-six hours. "Now Lloyd, I'm fine." Sheena said tiredly. "But you... You're a wreck. You've been all alone since the Hot Springs, everybody was against you. And about your strength," She paused, looking down at the almost asleep seventeen-year-old, "It's all in the heart, Lloyd."

-------Authors Note-------

Woo-hoo, my friend begged me to put the Hot Springs and Skull Dancer in somewhere. I think it turned out pretty well, and remember, please hold your reviews until further notice, because I won't get them.


	11. Kratos and Lloyd: The Prolouge

Chapter... 11! Whoa. : Kratos and Lloyd: The Prouloge

-------------------------------------------Later on, in Heimdall...------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd was resting in his bed, it was impossible to think, with the fight with Da- Kratos, tomorrow. KNOCK, KNOCK! "Who is it?" Lloyd asked. In the door came Sheena. "I, ah, I couldn't sleep... Would you like to come outside with me?" She asked, blushing slightly. "Sure." Lloyd agreed, "I couldn't sleep either." They walked outside, over to the benches. "I was thinking, about you and Kratos fighting tomorrow. I thought about if you, I'd be scared, so I thought I would try to come comfort you..."

"You dork," Lloyd smiled, happy Sheena was thinking about him. "You don't have to put yourself in my shoes THAT much." "I know," Sheena replied, blushing. "And... I'm still kinda envious of you..." "What for?" "Because..." Sheena paused for a moment, it hurt her to say it. "I... never knew my parents. Anyways, what are you planning to do after this?" Sheena inquired, changing the subject. "What do you mean?" "I mean, what will you do after we defeat Mithos and reunite the worlds?" Lloyd thought about that. "I was planning on going on a journey to rid the world of exspheres..."

Sheena perked her head up at this. "Oh really? Can I... come along with you?" Sheena replied happily, hoping for a yes. "Huh? You don't have to go back to Mizuho?" Lloyd asked quizzically. "I... I want to be with you..." Sheena stuttered, blushing fiercly. "S-sure... I want to be with you too..." Lloyd replied, blushing just as hard. "R-really! It's settled then. It's a promise! If you don't keep it, I'm going to invoke the Mizuho tradition of making a liar swallow a thousand needles!" Sheena was thrilled. At the last comment, Lloyd was a little nervous. "Whoa... Okay, okay, I promise. Let's head back now, okay?" Sheena would have protested, but she was delighted at her accomplishment. She agreed, and went back to her room.

--------------------------------------------The next day, at Origin's seal...---------------------------------------------

Kratos faced the group. "Hmph. So you've come." He said emotionlessly. "Stay back guys, I'll handle him." Lloyd said, a touch of sadness riddled into his voice. "You're going to fight me alone?" Kratos asked, concerned, and suprised. Sheena spoke up for Lloyd. "He's stronger than you think, Kratos! Much stronger than when you were with us!" She growled, standing up for Lloyd. "Is there no other way!" Lloyd demanded of Kratos. "You'll die if you fight me with that doubt in your heart!" Kratos growled. "I'm not holding anything back this time, Lloyd." He said, a softer tone to his voice. "I know. I'm not either." Lloyd replied, more sadness and pain displayed in his voice. The fight began.

-------Authors Note-------

Yay, another fight scene! And I now accept reviews! (I made a new e-mail account)


	12. Kratos and Lloyd: The Struggle

Chapter 12: Kratos and Lloyd: The Struggle

Lloyd and Kratos circled each other, looking the other top-to-bottom. The rest of the party was all watching quietly, save Sheena. If she couldn't fight there with him, she'd be there in spirit. She was pacing back and forth, trying not to watch the scene. Kratos was seemingly winning. "Sonic Thrust!" He yelled, forcing his blade into Lloyd's side, causing a scream of pain that practically killed Sheena. "Lightning Blade!" Kratos continued his combo, zapping his son with hundreds of volts of electricity. "Super Lightning Blade!" He finished, driving his sword through Lloyd's other side and shocking him more than three times as much as last time. Another cry of pain came, once again ripping the young ninja's soul to shreds.

Lloyd got up, amazingly. Wiping blood from his mouth, he said to Kratos, "I won' give up so easily..." He muttered. Kratos silently at that. 'How strong and honest my son is growing up to be...' He thought. Lloyd took this for an advantage, and felt himself learn a new attack. "Allright! Love Rain!" He cried, feeling the love between him and Sheena come to mind. Kratos' mouth gaped open. 'How could he-' "Oof!" He cried out. Lloyd was weaving a web shaped like a giant hear across his fathers chest. As he felt it end, he breathed a sigh of relief. 'Wait,' He pondered. 'What about the Rain-' He felt hundreds of thrusts pierce his gut, many more than when Lloyd would use Sword Rain.

Kratos cried out, falling to his knees. He wasn't about to go out yet. "Sacred powers, I ask that thy cast thy purifying light upon this corrupt soul. Rest in peace, Sinner!" He muttered. 'Corrupted? Anything but.' He thought dully. "Judgment!" He screamed, finishing his incantation and blasting Lloyd back... Right into Sheena.

Sheena saw the flash of light, then the reddish blur zooming towards her. She gasped, it couldn't be- SLAM! Both her, and the now out-cold Lloyd were pressed together, heading towards a nearby tree. Sheena felt her cheeks flare up again at how close she was to Lloyd, but couldn't finish the thought, after hitting the tree with a resounding CRACK. She could feel Lloyd, breathing shallowly, laying down on her lap. She reached down, and slowly brushed one of his always-standing hair spikes out of his eyes, noting that the hair, as well as a good part of the face, were blood-stained.

At Sheena's touch, Lloyd stirred slightly.His eyes began to crack open, his entire body tingling. He slowly sat up, then picked up his Angel Tear sword that he had dropped a few feet away. He could tell that he had hit Sheena, and by the looks of things, had possibly hurt her on impact. He wheeled around to Kratos and growled, going into overlimit. He charged once again, ready to pounce on the angel.

Kratos knew what was coming, and decided to prepare. He enchanted the words for Grave, but held the spell. As Lloyd got closer, he released it, sending the earth spikes to at least knock Lloyd around. The spires, however, shattered harmlessly on contact. Cold sweat was dripping down Kratos' face. Lloyd felt himself learn another new technique, and used it instantly on instinct. "Love Crest!" HE screamed, thrusting through Kratos leaving a trail of hearts behind, turning around in midair after the thrust, doing it again, and repeating it one last time.

"Ugh..." Kratos groaned. He never expected his sons love for this Mizuhoan princess to be so strong. He got up to continue fighting, but fell back to his knees. It was over, he couldn't fight anymore. He was defeated. Lloyd slowly walked over, and, amazingly, helped him up. "You're... Not going to finish me?" He asked. "I defeated Kratos, the traitor, the one who put us all through Hell. And I forgive Kratos, the angel, Hero of the Kharlan war. That's all." Kratos nodded, and staggered over to Origin's seal, and began to release it.

-------Author's notes-------

Yay! More game lines! I am kinda suprised at how the fight turned out, expecting it to be as bad as the last one. Hope you lot think it was okay, as well. Please don't kill me for shortness, I'll update soon. Besides, If I die, you'll never hear the end! Anyways, see you all, hope it turned out well, and for the first time I've said this, Please R & R, Mkay? It helps me write. Wow, long Authors note...


	13. Sheena's Posession

Chapter 13: Sheena's Posession

"Da- Kratos, no!" Lloyd yelled, being held back by his friends, save Sheena, whom was wrestling to get Lloyd free. "Is this not what you want?" Kratos demanded grimly. As the rest of the mana depleted and Kratos fell backwards, two miraculous things happened. Lloyd managed to get out of the vice grip of six of his compainions, and Yuan appeared from nowhere to catch Kratos. ((A/n: How exactly did he get there!)) After Yuan concentrated for a moment, light blue mana flowed through him and into Kratos. "It's going to be fine. I gave him some of my mana." Yuan told the group.

"Looks like I've failed to die once more..." Kratos muttered. Lloyd jumped at him, flaring with anger. "You idiot! You can die any time! But once you do, that's the end!" He yelled, always the valiant one. "You want him to live an eternal damnation?" Yuan inquired. "Who said anything about that! What will you accomplish by dying! Nothing!" Lloyd continued on. "Heh... To think... I had to have my own son teach me that..." Kratos muttered.

Genis and Sheena stepped forward. "You did it, Lloyd!" Genis cheered. Suddenly, in a violent burst of light, Mithos' Cruxis Crystal floated forward. Lloyd started to convulse heavily, screaming in pain. "There's no time. I'll just take YOUR body." Mithos' spirit growled. Sheena stepped forward, shoving Lloyd down and taking the Crystal, yelling "No! Lloyd, move!" "Damn! You interfered!" Mithos cursed, now in Sheena's body. "No! Let her go!" Lloyd screamed, tears pouring down his face. "You promised to go on a journey with me, Sheena! We made a promise!" He cried, down on his knees. Mithos/Sheena smirked, and teleported away, leaving a sobbing Lloyd laying on the ground.

The group tried to comfort Lloyd, but he didn't seem to have an end to his tears. That is, until the Tower of Salvation started to collapse. "The fool! He's sealing off the route to Derris Kharlan!" Kratos growled. The group gaped in shock, and they made their way back to the villiage. It was in wreckage, and the cries of elves in pain or terror rang through the air.

Lloyd ran through the villiage to help out, wiping away his tears as he went. He saw an elf trapped under a rock, and promptly pushed the boulder off. As soon as the elf moved, another piece of rubble slammed into the ground, right where his head just was. "Thanks, you saved me!" The villiager cheered, before running off. Nearby, Lloyd spotted an elven couple trapped behing a huge chunk of rock. "Stand back." Lloyd commanded, smashing the rock to bits with his Katanas. The villiager elves nodded, then ran off.

Lloyd dashed into the elf elders house. "Get out of here!" Lloyd ordered. "But my villiagers-" The elf started. "I've got them out. Now go!" Lloyd yelled. "Heh... To think I was to be saved by humans and half-elves..." He mumbled. Genis stepped forward, but Lloyd pushed him back. "LOOK! I'VE GOT A GIRL TO SAVE, AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING! NOW GET OUT, DAMMIT!" Lloyd roared. The elf leader whimpered, and took off for the entrance. Kratos stepped in. "All the elves are safe. You should escape as well." he said, before returning to the exit.

As Lloyd ran, Zelos and him had a talk. "You need to go help her soon, ya'know." Zelos told him. "I know... It's bad enough I let her be captured." Lloyd mumbled. "Yeah, if you don't save her soon, she'll dump ya for sure." Zelos replied with a cheeky grin. "..." Lloyd didn't answer, he felt more tears well up in his eyes as he arrived next to Kratos. After a short talk between the group, other than the silent Lloyd, they all decided to take action, hopping on Rheiards and flying over to Dirk's house in Sylvarant.

-------Authors notes-------

Long wait, short update. Sorry, guys... Anyone know how in Symphonia Yuan got there!


	14. Battle in the Memories

Chapter 14! Holy Hell! Ummm... Battle in the Memories

As Kratos and the others were discussing the matters of the Eternal Sword, Sheena was having her own problems. As in, fighting to retain her own mind. Mithos was in her head, trying to completely corrupt her memories. She noticed he was going after her happiest moments first, and that a large number of them included Lloyd.

"What the Hell are you doing?" She demanded early on, mentally drawing out her cards from her Obi. Mithos continued to skim through her memories, tearing down each and every joyous moment. She approached him cautiously, but was blasted away by a Judgment attack without a glance.

"That's it!" Sheena screamed. She attacked again, dodging every beam that dared come near her. She finally hit Mithos with a quick "Demon Seal." He went flying backwards, and she felt her memories return. She used a "Gaurdian Seal" As he tried to land a Deatheater blow on her.

She heard a distant yell of "**Sheena!**" She searched frantically for the voice's source, dashing around her mind, not taking notice of Mithos' sudden disappearance. She felt a light envelop her, and found herself in a memory that was not her own. She saw Mithos, Kratos, and Yuan, as well as a figure that looked like the statues of Martel that she'd seen hundreds of times. She took notice of Lloyd, who seemed so distant.

Mithos was sobbing uncontrollably, Yuan was welling up, and Kratos was glaring at Lloyd. Martel seemed to be dead. Mithos also turned to look at Lloyd. "How... How could you!" He cried, breaking down again. "You..." Yuan started, reaching for his Swallow Blade. Kratos said nothing, choosing to charge at Lloyd personally. "LLOYD! WATCH OUT!" Sheena screamed. "It's only a memory! A trick of Mithos! You can do it, Lloyd!" She cheered.

Another bright flash, and she was standing on what looked to be a rock floating in space. Lloyd was right next to her, blood leaking from several half-healed wounds, leaning against Sheena. He looked to have gone through great lengths to save her. Sheena was touched. Then she noted the absence of the others.

"Shhhh... It's okay, Lloyd." She told the seventeen-year-old softly. "Can you tell me where the others are?" Lloyd cried a little into her shoulder, and pointed behind him, There was a round, blue device. A trap! "C'mon, Lloyd." She whispered into her distraught friend's ear. He stood a little straighter, and took a small step forward. Now, the journey to find the others was beginning. But secretly, the female ninja enjoyed her time with Lloyd.

-------Author's Notes-------

Yeah, no comments on this one. Sorry for the long wait. -hides behind Isaac from Golden Sun- It's not my fault! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Oh, and sorry for the shortness. I have to get off the computer in fourteen seconds.


	15. Read or Forever Shut Up

**!!!Author's Note!!!**

Hey everyone. It's me, Kratos the angel. You know, the one writing this cruddy story. And do you know what I've noticed? People stopped giving a damn. They haven't read my story in months! So I've deided on this. I'm reusing the magic number. That's right, if I don't get three Frickin' reviews by the end of March, I quit. I'll throw in the towel, remove a couple chapters, and call it complete. So, It's up to you readers wether or not it's worth taking thirty seconds out of your life to leave a comment, or have the story discontinued. This note may be used regularly on stories, depending on how much you people care to review.

Thank you for your time,

Christian

A.K.A. KratosTheAngel


End file.
